Summer Hill
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Hinata ama el verano, largos meses sin escuela, torres de helados, y limonada con hielo. Todo cambiara cuando tenga que ir a Miyazaki por una carta y lo conozca a él, a ellos, al mar y al surf. AU
∞ **Titulo** : "Summer Hill"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII_ _ **.**_

∞ **Género** : Friendship

∞ **Ranting** NC17

∞ **N/A** Haikyuu no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Haruichi Furadate

∞ **Resumen:** Hinata ama el verano, largos meses sin escuela, torres de helados, y limonada con hielo. Todo cambiara cuando tenga que ir a Miyazaki por una carta y lo conozca a él, a ellos, al mar y al surf. AU

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 **Ola 1**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Lo primero que ve al bajar del autobús es la playa de Miyazaki, él que nunca ha mirado el mar, respira profundo. Uno de sus deseos más grande se ha cumplido en el momento incorrecto. Termina de bajar el par de maletas, colocándolas en el suelo, luego gira y toma entre sus brazos a su pequeña hermana. Natsu acaba de cumplir los 5, hace dos días tenía fiebre y apenas si ha comido, Shoyo no puede culparla, la acomoda sobre su hombro, la ha tenido que despertar después de un día completo de camino.

—Hey chico, ¿estás seguro que quieres bajar aquí? La estación solo está a 10 minutos más — El chofer se inclina hacia adelante tiene el cabello rubio teñido y parece ser un hombre de la región. Su nombres es Youseke y es él quien lleva al autobús que hace solo un viaje una vez a la semana, el pueblo es demasiado pequeño para más rutas y transportes, es lo que le ha dicho el hombre durante el trayecto.

—Me dijeron que bajara en la última parada antes de la estación, así que esperare —. Hinata da un pequeño saltito, Natsu se le está resbalando de los brazos, se ha vuelto a dormir, la mira con cuidado, tiene la nariz un poco irritada y esta tibia, espera que la fiebre no vuelva a ella.

—Si caminas por toda la vereda puedes hallar un teléfono público, sería bueno que avisaras a quien te recogerá que ya están aquí —. Youseke, hace una señal hacia el tramo que han dejado atrás, Hinata asiente porque sabe a qué teléfono se refiere, él lo miro a través de la ventanilla cuando se dirigían hacia la parada — Bien, suerte chico.

—Gracias —. Hinata se inclina lo más que puede, sosteniendo fuerte a su hermana, el chofer toca su gorra en reconocimiento y cierra las puertas. El autobús no tarda en retomar su marcha con el sonido ahogado del motor.

Hinata entonces camina hacia el asiento con techo de la parada, empuja con sus pies las maletas y se deja caer de forma pesada sobre la banca. Natsu mueve su cabeza para encontrar una mejor posición, aun no quiere despertar, Shoyo también quiere cerrar los ojos y fingir que todo esto no es más que una pesadilla, que si toman de vuelta el autobús a Miyagi, mamá estará en casa esperándolos volver de la escuela.

Shoyo siente el nudo en su garganta, porque no le quedan más que pólizas de seguro, viejas fotografías y una carta post fechada de los parientes de su madre dando el pésame e informándole que se harán cargo de ellos.

—Natsu, Natsu —. Hinata sacude a su hermana para despertarle. Ella parpadea y da un bostezo. Son más de las 4, y ninguno ha comido nada, así que el pelirrojo se recuerda comprar algo en alguna tienda de conveniencia con el poco efectivo que le queda.

—Hermano, ¿dónde estamos? —. Natsu se sienta tan recto como puede, sobre las piernas de Hinata y mira la autopista desierta y los campos de arroz desde el otro lado de la vereda, el aire huele a sal, es extraño y no le gusta.

—Hemos llegado a Miyazaki, tenemos que esperar que Daichi-san venga por nosotros. — Hinata la toma de la cintura y la baja, para colocarla a su lado, toma una de las maletas, la más pequeña y saca una botella de agua — Bebe, después comprare pan de melón para comer — Natsu recibe la bebida y asiente. Su hermano se ha vuelto especialmente obediente con él. Shoyo piensa que si fuese el caso contrario, él el menor y su hermana la mayor, también haría caso de cualquier cosa, porque ahora son ellos mismos lo único que tienen en este gran mundo.

—Hermano, ¿cómo es Daichi-san?

—Hum, no lo sé.

— ¿Entonces como lo reconoceremos?

—Uhg

Hinata se pone pálido y Natsu no se sorprende, acostumbrado como está a que Shoyo sea tan descuidado. Solo suspira, y da palmaditas a su brazo.

—No te preocupes Natsu, creo que lo sabré cuando lo vea.

—Hermano, yo te crearía si al menos me miraras a los ojos y no estuvieses titubeando.

— ¡No lo estoy!

Hinata se cruza de brazos y desvía su cabeza al lado contrario, su hermana solo sonríe. Shoyo entonces la mira, es la primera mueca distinta a la tristeza que se ha dibujado en el rostro de Natsu desde el funeral. Estira su brazo para acércala a él, para pegarla a su costado y recordarse que estarán bien.

El sonido de auto en la carretera le hace levantarse, es una vieja pick up roja la que se aproxima, tiene una gran caja y llantas altas. Su hermana se para junta a él, ambos quietos tratando de ver a través del vidrio al conductor. Hinata pone una mano sobre el delgado hombro de Natsu y le hace moverse hacia atrás, la oculta con su cuerpo, porque ambos son unos forasteros y desconocen el lugar, su sentido de protección esta exponen ciado a niveles alarmantes, su hermana le pasa los brazos por la cintura, adhiriéndose a él. Hinata entre cierra los ojos entre más cerca está la camioneta de ellos.

Puede distinguir a dos personas, dos hombres, Hinata retrocede, inclinándose por el cilindro de gas pimienta casero y escondiéndolo en su puño. La camioneta disminuye la velocidad, orillándose hacia la parada. Cuando el motor deja de rugir y el escape hace un ruido como de fuego artificial es que puede ver por fin, al chico alto y de piel bronceada que baja de la cabina del conductor.

—Hola Hinata, soy Daichi Sawamura — El hombre le regala una sonrisa, Hinata aun duda —. Lamento mucho lo que paso con tu madre — dice bajito, y con los ojos acuosos, Shoyo desvía la mirada pero asiente al pésame.

— ¿Daichi-san? ¿Tú eres Daichi- san?

Es la voz infantil de Natsu asomándose detrás de su espalda la que hace que afloje su agarre del cilindro. Daichi se acerca a ellos, y se inclina apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Tú debes de ser Natsu-chan, mucho gusto.

La pequeña pelirroja se deja ver completamente, asintiendo al saludo, su mano esta prendada del final de la camiseta de su hermano.

— ¿Han esperado mucho? — La pregunta viene de un chico de cabellos claros y lunar junto al ojo que ha bajado tras Daichi. Hinata niega con la cabeza ante la bonita sonrisa que le da — Me alegro, aun así, Daichi te dije que saliéramos más temprano — su mirada está puesta sobre el hombre de cabellos oscuros que le da la razón.

—Lamentamos mucho haberlos hecho esperar, pero teníamos que encargarnos de cerrar el restaurant. Él chico de aquí — Señala al de cabellos claros, mientras camina para tomar las maletas del suelo — Se llama Sugawara Koushi, él me ayuda en el negocio familiar.

—Un gusto conocerles por fin. Los padres de Daichi me han contado muchas cosas sobre ustedes.

— ¿Cosas sobre nosotros? — Pregunta Natsu con sus cejas arqueadas

Hinata les observa, Sugawara ha tomado la maleta que falta, mientras asiente. Es Daichi quien contesta.

—Tu madre solía traer a tu hermano cuando era niño aquí, a ti te conocimos por fotos y cartas. Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de volver, creo que ha pasado más de 10 años.

—12 para ser exactos, así que es normal que no puedas recordar Hinata — Sugawara es quien se inclina ante el pequeño pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, porque es cierto él no puede reconocer nada. Aun así puede sentir que ninguno de esos hombres le ha mentido.

—Bien, las maletas están arriba, iremos un poco apretados pero será un viaje corto, el pueblo queda a 15 minutos —. Dice Daichi, sacudiéndose las manos y rodeando el cofre para subir —. Oh cierto. Bienvenidos a Miyazaki, espero que podamos llevarnos bien ya que de ahora en adelante seremos familia.

Hinata aprieta los labios ante la sonrisa que ambos hombres le dan, porque de pronto todo parece muy real, su nueva vida, la certeza de que jamás volverá a su casita en Miyagi y que mamá ya no está. Hinata quiere tanto llorar que cuando Natsu vuelve a dormirse arrullada por el movimiento de la camioneta, él esconde su rostro el pequeño hombro, humedeciéndolo en silencio. Daichi nunca aparta la mirada del camino.

…

…

…

Tsukishima fue el primero de todos ellos en conocer al chico nuevo del pueblo. Había sido una calurosa noche en la que dijo que si a la invitación a cenar de Akiteru, las vacaciones de verano estaban a la mitad y su hermano por fin tenía un espacio entre los deberes y prácticas de la universidad.

Akiteru eligió el Karasuno, mas por nostalgia que por el menú con el que restaurant familiar contaba. Había trabajado de mesero ahí durante sus días de preparatoria, y fue durante esa época en la que conoció al "pequeño gigante" apodo dado por los lugareños a un chico bajito de cabellos negros que era bueno en el surf. Su hermano, quien tenía el hobby de las tablas y un tatuaje tribal bien escondido cerca del hueso de su cadera, era un fan y gran amigo del chico. Akiteru había estado ahí cuando este había partido a Australia cuatro años atrás para convertirse en un profesional mientras que él entraba a la universidad de la prefectura a estudiar una línea de ciencias médicas. Kei sabía que Akiteru había estado escapándose durante la madrugada de esos últimos días para ir surfear aun contra el deseo de su padre en que se concentrara solo en la escuela.

El característico sonido de "thinker thinker" suena por debajo de sus cabezas cuando entran al lugar. Hay varias mesas solas, Kei es el que usualmente elige, Akiteru le sigue.

—Pensé que esta noche también comería solo —. Comenta Akiteru sonriente, acomodándose en los mullidos sillones naranjas de una esquina, no hay maldad en sus palabras, sino mucho alivio, el mayor detesta no poder compartir las hora de comer.

—Madre ha ido con la abuela y papá no vuelve hasta muy tarde, prefiero salir por comida a que tu experimentes en la cocina — Kei hace una mueca burlona, recordando los intentos fallidos de Akiteru por preparar un curry decente mientras el arroz se le quema.

—Para tu información he mejorado mucho.

—Bueno pues prefiero que tus palabras se queden ahí antes de volverlas realidad, aprecio mi vida.

— ¿Qué sucedió contigo? Antes eras tan adorable. Y ahora te has convertido en todo un caso de adolescente amargado—. Akiteru lleva su mano dramáticamente al pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. El menor solo chasquea la lengua, acostumbrado como está a las exageraciones del mayor.

—Lo que digas

—B-buenas noches, mi nombres es Hinata y les serviré esta noche, ¿ya saben lo que van a ordenar?

Akiteru alza su rostro reconociendo el acento del área norte que el chico tiene. Es un pueblo pequeño, donde todos se conocen por familias, establecimientos y generaciones. El pequeño pelirrojo, que parece tener 12 años deslumbra como una vela en medio de la oscuridad. Se inclina hacia enfrente, Sugawara está a solo unos pasos, parece estar supervisándole.

—Kei, quieres la malteada de fresa ¿cierto?

Akiteru pone su mano encima del brazo de su hermano, que no ha apartado la vista del pelirrojo que ya ha empezado a sudar frio. Kei suele hacer eso, intimidar a la gente con sus ojos ámbar reflectantes y su increíble estatura. Pero ahora está sentado, y los lentes le modifican la mirada, aun así, es el aura, se dice, esa maldita aura de niño engreído que su hermano tiene.

Kei le enfoca después de una última revisión al mesero y niega.

—Quiero una rebana de pastel de fresas y té.

—Definitivamente no cenaras pastel, ordena otra cosa.

—No quiero otra cosa.

Akiteru da un suspiro profundo, porque ahora Kei se ha cruzado de brazos y se ha puesto en ese modo caprichoso que adquiere cuando hay algo que no le gusta, como los cambios. Los hermanos Tsukishima están acostumbrados a la siempre sonrisa refrescante de Sugawara, incluso a la coquetería de Kuroo Testsurô y de vez en cuando y si Kei está de buen humor, al ruidoso de Bokuto, no al chico pelirrojo, quien sigue ahí, porque no sabe si debe de anotar el pastel y llevar la comanda a la cocina o esperar que la negociación- manipulación- sobre comida termine.

—Come hamburguesa, te gustan las hamburguesas —, trata de dialogar Akiteru, Kei ni siquiera le mira —. No te atrevas a dejarme comiendo solo Kei.

—Comeré pastel.

—Lo harás si comes la hamburguesa.

Kei chasquea la lengua y Akiteru se anota un punto esa noche. Sabe que su hermano no pondrá resistencia porque la presencia del chico le incomoda, ojala Yamaguchi estuviese ahí para enfocarle la atención en otra cosa.

—Van a ser dos hamburguesas, malteadas de chocolate y vainilla y una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

—También quiero té.

—Cuando termines la malteada tendrás el té.

Kei vuelve chasquear la lengua, Akiteru le sonríe a modo de compensación. Su hermano está demasiado delgado, para el gusto de su madre, y para el suyo propio. Akiteru sospecha sobre principios de anemia ante la renuencia de calorías a las que últimamente se ha sometido el menor, pero no lo menciona.

—Bien, dos hamburguesas, pastel y malteadas —. Corrobora Hinata, aun tenso ante el chico de lentes.

—Es correcto —. Dice Akiteru viéndole desaparecer rumbo a la cocina —. Está bien si comes la mitad de la hamburguesa Kei, no es tan tarde y tu estomago hará una correcta digestión — Kei no le mira, tiene los labios apretados y ha comenzado a jugar con el anillo en su dedo, Akiteru trata de que aquello no le sepa a mala señal.

—Espero que Hinata haya tardado porque ustedes no se decidían y no por alguna otra cosa — Dice Suga, rompiendo el silencio entre los hermanos. Akiteru le enfoca.

—Tanto tiempo Sugawara.

—Casi medio año Akiteru-san, ¿recién llegado de Kioto?

—Hace un par de días. Hinata, ¿es el nombre del pequeño pelirrojo?

—Su apellido, aun no nos hemos acostumbrado a llamarle Shoyo, por cierto Tsukishima — Suga le pone una mano sobre el hombro, rozando sus dedos por la delgada piel de una de las clavículas. El toque es suave, casi nulo pero Kei lo siente muy profundo —. Hinata se unirá contigo a la escuela el próximo mes, lo dejo a tu cuidado.

—Él no es de aquí, ¿cierto? —. Pregunta Akiteru, estirando un brazo sobre la mesa para alcanza el cordón de los auriculares de su hermano para obligarle a inclinarse y que el agarre sobre su hombro termine. Suga entiende la indirecta, así que retira su mano. Akiteru suele ser sobre protector con Kei y su espacio vital.

—Viene de Miyagi, por ciertas circunstancias ahora es parte de nuestra familia.

Y cuando Suga dice familia, Akiteru sabe que se refiere a la de Daichi, a los dueños del restaurant quien ha adoptado al chico del lunar bajo el registro del departamento de servicios sociales después de que escapara de su casa y de su padre maltratador.

—Tiene una manera muy graciosa de hablar, además no parece que tenga la misma edad que Kei.

—Hum, yo también he pensado sobre su apariencia pero su hermana pequeña es igual, luce más joven de lo que es —. Murmura Suga con una mano en el mentón, el sonido de la campanilla avisa de un nuevo cliente entrando, el de cabellos claros mira tras de él y se reacomoda el mandil —. Bueno, me alegra que todo haya salido bien con Hinata, sean amables con él, hoy es su primer día así que puede llegar a ser algo torpe, tengan paciencia.

Suga se despide, agitando su mano y dándole a Kei una sonrisa más pronunciada que no corresponde pero sí reconoce. Akiteru se guarda sus anotaciones sobre ese comportamiento y la manera en que Koushi ha estado más cariñoso, no solo con su hermano sino con Yamaguchi y Yachi, casi como un instinto maternal que el género no le deja desarrollar por completo. Pero más importante que todo eso es la curiosidad brillando al fondo de los ojos de Kei cuando es Hinata quien se acerca de nuevo con la orden lista.

…

…

…

Bokuto tiene una rutina muy marcada sobre despertar a las cinco de la mañana e ir a correr a la playa. Comparte departamento con Akashi, su kohai de la preparatoria que recién se ha mudado para rendir los exámenes de la universidad y porque de todos modos la escuela le sigue quedando a casi una hora de distancia este ahí o en la casa de sus padres.

Akashi ha estado llegando tarde, porque consiguió trabajo en una tienda de conveniencia y ahora tiene el turno nocturno. Así que Bokuto sale de puntillas, su compañero tiene un muy mal despertar, se recuerda pasar por café, leche y pan al regresar, ninguno ha hecho la compra de comida semanal así que lo único que hay en el refrigerador son bebidas energéticas, dos manzanas y botellas de agua Fuji – la marca favorita de Akashi-

El alto chico mete todo en una maleta, traje de poli estireno, las manzanas, billetera y celular. Antes de salir abre la puerta a su máxima capacidad para tomar una larga tabla de color amarillo y estampados en lineados blancos. Se piensa entre usar la motocicleta o el Tsuru económico que sus padres le han regalado después de la graduación. Ellos continúan mandándole dinero mes con mes como un apoyo. Ambos se han marchado a Singapur, la empresa de su padre ha estrenado una sucursal en la capital de ese país y le ha asignado como gerente en jefe. Bokuto que ya había comenzado la universidad, se negó rotundamente a irse a una ciudad donde no habría más que climas fríos y nada de playa. Moriría, de verdad lo haría sin su dosis diaria de navegar por las olas y rayos de sol de 35 Celsius.

Baja las escaleras, manos en alto, tabla sobre la cabeza.

—Hey Bro.

Kuroo le intersecta en el piso 2, uno por debajo del suyo, luce cansado y huele a tabaco. Bokuto estira una de sus manos para que le tome y pueda abrazarle. Kuroo recarga por unos segundos todo sus peso sobre el amplio pecho del de cabellos bicolor y ronronea, en suaves vibraciones que le sacan risitas a Kōtarō.

— ¿Larga noche Bro?

—No tienes una idea, ¿recuerdas a esa chica de la clase 3 del año pasado? — Kuroo tiene los ojos cerrados y se relame el labio inferior. Bokuto nota el corte en la comisura —. Me ha mordido la muy pe…

—Alto ahí Kuroo, si Kenma te escucha maldecir a esta hora te golpeara, incluso yo te golpeare si no bajas un poco la voz — Terushima Yūji termina de subir los últimos escalones, porque el ascensor no sirve en ese edificio de mierda que parece que se caerá en cualquier momento, y el Vodka tonic comienza a pasarle factura sobre las sienes.

Tiene el cabello de un rubio brillante. Kenma es quien se lo ha teñido engatusado por un video juego de Nintendo, Bokuto puede distinguir las perforaciones de la oreja vacía y piensa lo difícil que debe de ser el trabajo de acompañante si te prohíben el uso de accesorios metálicos.

Terushima luce igual de cansado que Kuroo y con un ligero sonrosado de piel, Kōtarō quiere tomarlo y llevarlo personalmente hasta su cama, parece que caerá al suelo en cualquier momento, sus ojos miran la hora en el reloj de Kuroo y comienza de pronto a sentirse ansioso.

—Bro, puedes contarme todo cuando vuelva, está por amanecer.

Kuroo sonríe ante la urgencia viajando por todo el cuerpo de Bokuto, quien aun así le mantiene sostenido de la cintura en un extraño abrazo del cual Terushima pide ser participe, porque sus piernas están a punto de doblarse por sí solas y su apartamento es el que está al final del pasillo.

—Bro, monta esa ola por mí —. Le susurra Kuroo en el oído, depositando un beso la mejilla tibia de Kōtarō, que mueve su cabeza en un repetido si, para soltarle y seguir bajando.

— ¿De verdad, de dónde saca tanta energía? — Se queja Terushima mientras camina directo a los brazos de Kuroo —. Déjame dormir en tu cama, aun no arreglan mi aire acondicionado.

—Solo si preparas la comida.

—Trato.

Kuroo camina la distancia que falta para el 3C, saca el juego de llaves y oye el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, Terushima se cubre un oído casi con dolor. Ambos miran a la sala, encontrándose a Kenma dormido sobre el sofá y con la pantalla del televisor encendida, es Kuroo quien toma el control del PSP para guardar la partida y Yūji quien acomoda al más pequeño entre los cojines.

—Dejare la puerta de la habitación abierta para que el piso se enfrié, Kenma es caluroso —. Avisa Kuroo, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

—Hum, ¿Kuroo? —Llama Terushima cuando nota una pequeña cosa en la mano Kozume — Creo que deberías venir.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Kuroo aparece sin camisa y con pantalones deportivos rojos, los que usaba en educación física en la preparatoria y que por milagro aún le quedan.

—Parece que Kenma lo ha vuelto hacer, tú sabes, llamarle a él —. Señala el celular con la pantalla desbloqueada y un registro de 23 llamadas.

—Joder, sabía que andaba raro —. Kuroo rasca su cabeza y aprieta los labios —. Bien, cambio de planes —. Camina hasta el sofá, rodeando el menudo cuerpo, huele a chocolate envinado y cigarrillos mentolados. El cabeza de pudin le ha robado la cajetilla. Kuroo no sabe si reír o molestarse, Kenma no suele fumar —. Puedes preparar la cama, este pequeño tramposo dormirá con nosotros.

Terushima asiente pensando en que la comida a preparar deberá ser en la azotea del edificio, con todos ellos reunidos y confiscando el celular de Kenma a modo de castigo. Ese día será muy largo.

…

…

…

Se ha perdido en el mercado, él a sus 16 años, tiene la sensación de ser un niño pequeño que ha soltado la mano de su madre,- aunque ella ya no está, y él se encuentre agitado con su cabeza girando hacia todas direcciones- a acompañado a Daichi por verduras frescas, y porque vamos, tiene que comenzar a conocer el pueblo, no puede solo vivir solo de saber el camino de la nueva casa al restaurant. Hinata se ha sentido apretado, casi estrangulado por el cariño inesperado que los parientes de su madre le han dado, no solo a él sino también a Natsu, la madre de Daichi la vuelto la princesa del hogar, ella siempre había querido una niña. Shoyo está contento de que su hermana pueda seguir contando con el amor maternal, aunque no provenga de donde ambos quieren.

El amanecer despunta tras su espalda, y él decide que lo mejor es mandarle un mensaje a Daichi, lee el número de salida en la que se encuentra y se recarga en los muros de piedra que dividen el comienzo de la playa con el sector comercial, mira las llamadas perdidas de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, se ha ido sin decir nada. No se veía a si mismo capaz de despedirse, de sonreírles, de prometer que estaría bien. Porque no se siente de esa forma y sabe que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que todo se reacomode en su interior, tiene algunos mensajes de suscripciones a sitios web y notificaciones de Line. Su bandeja de conversaciones acumuladas con uno de sus contactos de la red, ese el que tiene una foto de perfil con gatitos. Siente pena de no poder contestarle al amigo que hizo jugando un juego de RPG antes de que mamá descubriera sus bajas notas y le metiera en las clases especiales después de la escuela.

Hinata saborea la idea de conectarse otra vez desde su vieja laptop, su cuenta sigue activa en el sitio y sería una buena forma de empezar por retomar la normalidad.

Su celular vibra, Daichi le dice que no se mueva de donde está, al parecer no fue el único en sufrir de pánico momentáneo. Hinata guarda de nuevo su celular y gira, para ver las olas del mar, la playa esta desierta y el lugar según escucho de los clientes está a punto de tener una temporada alta. Es conocido como una de las mejores zonas para surfeas debido a la altura d metros que las olas pueden llegar alcanzar.

Él que solo ha visitado la piscina de la escuela, no se ve montado encima de una tabla, no sabe nadar y si es honesto le teme un poco a las profundidades del mar. Hinata entre cierra los ojos, cuando distingue que en realidad la playa no está vacía, hay un chico moreno, muy alto, tiene tatuado ambos brazos con gruesas líneas que forman un circulo, se coloca un traje extraño que parece de náutica y corre con una tabla bajo el brazo.

Fue en ese momento, entre que Daichi saliera por la puerta sur del mercado y que el chico de cabello bicolor se parara con innata facilidad sobre la tabla de surf, que Hinata lo supo.

La ola llega, forma un túnel de colores turquesas y azul. Se eleva por encima del todo los demás y recibe al chico, lo abraza a discreción, le hace navegar a medida que rompe y se acerca a la orilla.

Es Bokuto conquistando al mar que Hinata tanto teme. Es Hinata con el corazón acelerado y los ojos brillantes, sintiendo que el miedo le va retrocediendo y algo nuevo va naciéndole, empujando desde su estómago, para instalarse en su pecho.

Esa es la primera vez de muchas que Hinata sentirá cuanto es que se puede enamorar.

…

…

…

 **つづく** **…**


End file.
